According to some technical analysts, there will be over 50 billion connected “things” by the year 2020. This will completely transform current infrastructures and will drive new innovations in industry, products, and services. Internet of Things (IoT) is term that represents devices and systems that communicate over a network, such as the Internet. The IoT is a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, and sensors that enables these objects to collect and exchange data between themselves and between other computing devices. Example “things” include connected home appliances, sensors in automobiles, biochips, public cameras, wearable devices, and the like. Standards groups have begun the process of formulating standards that specify procedures for device discovery, communications between devices, service discovery, security, and other procedures used in forming and maintaining IoT networks. Example groups include the Open interconnect Consortium (OIC), Internet Protocol for Smart Objects (IPSO) Alliance, and the Industrial Internet Consortium.